1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension basketball board, especially to a suspension basketball board that can be horizontally and stably mounted on doors or walls of different thicknesses.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Basketball has long been a popular sport. A suspension basketball board, which can be hung on a door or a wall, is used for playing basketball in places other than a formal basketball court. Thus, amateur basketball enthusiasts can play basketball and exercise at any indoor space.
With reference to FIG. 18, a conventional suspension basketball board comprises a backboard 50, a basketball hoop 60 and a hanger 70. The basketball hoop 60 is mounted on a front surface of the backboard 50. The hanger 70 is mounted on a top side of a back surface of the backboard 50, and has a connecting panel 71 and a hook part. The connecting panel 71 connects to the backboard 50. The hook part is bent backwardly from the connecting panel 71 and has a top panel 72 and a back panel 73. The suspension basketball board can be hung up by hooking the hanger 70 on the door or the wall. Preferably, a top side of the door or the wall is disposed between the backboard 50 and the hanger 70.
However, a length of the top panel 72 of the conventional hanger 70 is fixed, such that a distance between the back board 50 and the back panel 73 cannot be adjusted. The distance between the back board 50 and the back panel 73 corresponds to a thickness of the door 80 or the wall 80A. Since different doors 80 or walls 80A may have different thicknesses, the distance between the back board 50 and the back panel 73 cannot always correspond to the thickness of the door 80 or the wall 80A. As such, the suspension basketball board may lean forward, and may easily shake or even fall from the door 80 or the wall 80A, thereby affecting the players' shooting practice.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a suspension basketball board to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.